Hunter and Vampire Volume 13: SEELE
by jacques0
Summary: The danger now camae to life in the form of Bardiel as he faced the trio of Hunters pushing them to their limits...all the while the mysterious organization SEELE plan moves forwards...VOL 13 in the series.
1. Bardiel

**Hey guys, here is a late Christmas present for you all.**

**Enjoy**

HUNTER AND VAMPIRE

VOLUME 13

SEELE

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_The mysterious danger that had been shadowing Asuka's movements finally takes form in the mysterious man called Bardiel. Now face to face with the danger, the Three Hunters found themselves facing something unlike anything they had faced before._

Chapter Fifty

Bardiel

Asuka, Misato and Hikari stood facing the man across them. Asuka can feel the murderous feeling that was coming from within the man's body and feel herself shake underneath the pressure…

_This guy isn't human, _she thought.

Hikari was the first of them to move drawing out her familiar dual pistols and opened fire upon the man…Bardiel.

The bullets seems to get absorbed into the cloak of darkness that surrounded him.

"It's a wonder how you Hunters have won the war against the Vampires," Bardiel spoke, "You are all so…weak."

He fired a yellow blast from his hand toward Hikari who took the blast straight in the chest, sending the girl backward.

"Hikari," both Misato and Asuka yelled.

Then Bardiel charged forward toward Asuka, almost like he was flying toward the redhead.

"Now for the Lance," he said, a dark grin on his face.

Asuka was taken by the throat before she could move, and let out a strangled cry.

"You tricked me earlier with the Lance power, pushing back my dark powers. I won't fall for the same trick twice."

Asuka can feel that she was losing her breathe as the world darkened around her eyes. She didn't want to die like that. She struggled against the hold against her neck but the man grip was too strong…

_Anyone…Misato…Hikari, _she thought, _Help…me._

She can hear Misato yelling something and Hikari's voice but they were muted somehow…

_Rei…help, _Asuka thought, feeling tears falling from her eyes…near losing consciousness because of the lack of air…

Then it happened.

Black flames appeared in front of Asuka, encircling her body into a Cocoon of flames causing the iron grip on her throat. The redhead landed on the ground coughing violently as she massed her throat.

Both Misato and Hikari's eyes widen widened at the phenomenon.

"Did you see…"

"I have," Misato said, narrowing her eyes.

But how did Asuka knew of this? The only person who knew how to do this was Rei Ayanami. Did she taught Asuka?

Asuka looked back up at Bardiel, seeing the man covered with black flames before he blew them off of him, the flames disappearing into the air.

"I'm surprised you can even cast this," Bardiel spoke.

A ring of black flames encircled Asuka's form. The redhead was surprised at the flames encircling her, as if she couldn't believe that they were actually here.

_H…How did I?_

Bardiel let out a smirk.

"Now that I think about it, the only one that is capable of creating those flames is the Pureblood Vampire, Rei Ayanami. It is interesting on how you are able to create them, you of all people."

"Guess I'm just lucky," Asuka said.

"No, you're not," Bardiel spoke as he raised both of his hands.

Red flames surged toward Asuka as the black flames around the redhead surged forward and for a split second, Asuka thought she saw a form within the black flames before both blast clashed against each other.

"This power is beyond us," Misato said.

Hikari frowned.

_Just who the hell is this guy?_

* * *

Gendo Ikari was leaning on his chair, his eyes frowning behind his red tinted glasses. The phone call from the Vampire Lilly had disturbed him a little. He knew Rei so disappearing was something she does sometimes…but the blue haired vampire was a punctual one.

_It won't hurt to check, _he thought.

The man opened his laptop quickly typing in a code. Then with a beeping sound, the map of Japan appeared. Then he quickly typed in another code. The map swirled around, leaving Japan behind settling itself somewhere in the borders of…

_What the…_Gendo thought straightening up from his slouched position.

Staring at the pinpoint place that was on the map, he was sure that was one of SEELE's underground bases was placed…

_They've already captured Rei, _he thought, _but they can't break the bond yet…for Rei's Angel Tear is a incomplete one. They will need the 'other half'._

Gendo tightened his fist.

_Just what are you planning SEELE?_

* * *

The large flames subsided as Asuka stood holding the Lance huffing a little. She couldn't believe the black flames had protected her. The man across her, Bardiel, was smirking at her.

"For someone who hadn't being using the Lance for a long time," he said, "You're surprisingly good in handling it's power. I never believed that Kyoko would have a kid."

Asuka and the rest of the Hunters blinked.

"You…knew my mother?"

Bardiel smirked.

"Interested now, are we?" he said, "Of course I knew her. I fought against her before."

"Cut the bullshit," Misato snapped at him, "I knew Kyoko half of her life and she had never spoke of you before."

Bardiel let out a chuckle which rose to a full blow laughter.

"What's so funny?" Misato growled.

"Why would Kyoko speak…_of her most humiliating defeat?" _

"You…_defeated her?" _Misato gasped.

"She could barely touch me and she was one of the most talented Hunter," Bardiel continued, "At least, she was until she was ripped to pieces by Vampires."

Asuka tightened her grip on the Lance as it glowed softly in her hand.

"Now let's end this," Bardiel said rising both of his hand into the air, "I will destroy you all with my most powerful strike."

The ground started to shake underneath the Hunter's feet.

"This is the Power of the Third Messenger. _Be gone Hunters_."

Asuka glanced up seeing the roof of the warehouse give way to a strong blast of light…blinding her entirely.

Then a explosion blew the warehouse to pieces of what he once was, with rubbles and broken wood everywhere. Bardiel stood unscathed as he watched the destruction around himself a dark grin growing on his face. He noticed the three Hunters on the ground, Asuka still holding the Lance.

But then, the redhead started to move, catching Bardiel's attention as he raised his eyebrow slightly. Asuka when she was up on her feet, looked up at him.

"Shall we continue?"

**Bardiel unleashed an overwhelming power...What will Asuka do now?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. The monster within

**Against overwhelming odds...what will Asuka do?**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fifty One

The monster within

The redhead body was laced with pain. How could one person have been able to such destruction? Holding on to the Lance, Asuka glanced around herself looking for Misato and Hikari.

"Watch your front little Hunter," Bardiel spoke, launching forward.

Asuka snapped her head forward, barely dodging the attack. Then she raised her Lance at him, the white blinding light causing Bardiel to jump back from her.

"Interesting," he said, "You can still move after taking a full hit of my Celestial Cannon."

Asuka looked at him, holding her Lance at the ready.

_This guy is freakishly strong, _she thought, _If it wasn't for the Light of Soul, I could have been down for the count like Misato and Hikari…but who could have send him?_

She narrowed her eyes a little.

_He is certainly no vampire, _she thought, _So what on earth is he?_

"What and who send you after me?"

Bardiel smirked.

"Curious are you now," he said, "But if you want to know, it is my organization's purpose."

Asuka blinked.

"Purpose?"

"To retrieve the _fabled Angel's Tear,_" Bardiel spoke, his eyes darkening, "That is the order given to us..and now you die."

He threw a blast at Asuka who was protected by the hexagonal orange shield causing the man to raise his eyebrows slightly but he didn't stop there, continuing with the blasts which Asuka had been forced to dodge.

_Damn, there is no opening, _she thought, _If only I could blast back at him._

The Lance glowed briefly before white flames appeared in Asuka's other hand causing the girl of look down at it in shock. The flames, however, weren't burning her…but she can feel the power within them.

"_Wide open_," Bardiel's voice said.

A blast slammed straight upon Asuka sending the girl flying backward, before she land on the ground in a hip.

_That…hurts, _she thought holding her stomach.

"Now for the finishing blow," Bardiel yelled coming toward her with his hand glowing with power…

A shadow came out of nowhere, slamming a kick upon his face sending the man backward, crashing upon the debris.

Asuka's eyes widened.

"Misato, Hikari."

The purple haired woman was standing right in front of her, her back facing Asuka. She had a few bruises upon her body and her clothes were a little ripped but otherwise she was fine. Hikari was in similar states but holding two swords, her hair no longer into a ponytail as if flew behind the girl.

Bardiel came out of the debris and smirked.

"Well…the insects have come out to play," he said.

Hikari's glowing eyes narrowed.

"I can tell you aren't Human," she said, "Nor are you a Vampire. So, _what on earth are you_?"

Bardiel smirked again.

"The Hunter's Sight," he said, "The secret technique only knows to the Hunter Clan who can see a person's soul."

"Except you don't have one," Hikari spoke, "All I see when I look at you is a pit of darkness."

"Since you can see me for what I am," Bardiel said, "I see no point in keeping it a secret any longer."

"So what exactly are you?"

"I'm known as a Path."

The Hunters blinked.

"A _what_?"

"A Path," Bardiel said smirking, "A soulless creature of the Darkest Arts known to the world. Feeding upon souls…Human souls fuel my power."

Asuka blinked.

"Is such thing even _possible_?" she said.

Bardiel shook his head.

"I didn't ask question," He said, "I'm simply brought into this existence for the sole purpose of my organization."

"This…organization," Misato spoke, "It's SEELE isn't it?"

For the first time since his arrival, the smirk was gone from Bardiel's face. His yellow eyes widen slightly, his surprise visible through his features.

"You…How?"

Asuka frowned.

_What's SEELE? _She thought.

Hikari gave Misato a sideway glance.

"Want to fill me in on _how_ you came across this name?" she asked.

"Now I've got a change of heart," Bardiel spoke, all amusement gone from his voice, "I was simply going to kill Asuka and take the Lance but, you've become my targets as well…knowing this name is as well as taboo."

Then he launched forward.

"_He's coming_," Hikari yelled.

"Get ready," Misato said taking out her own sword.

Asuka summoned the white flames once more in her hand, sending it flying toward the incoming Bardiel. He nullified it with his own creating smoke covering him, and then he simply appeared out of them.

"Let's go," Misato said, charging forward.

Hikari followed her, holding her double swords at the ready. Bardiel raised his other hands of flames at them which the two Hunters parted ways to avoid.

Hikari came straight at him with a yell, slashing at him as Bardiel was swerving out of the strikes like they were nothing.

"You may be able to keep up with Vampires," he said, "But I'm _more _than that."

He swerve underneath Hikari's guard, shocking the girl at the speed he was moving as he appeared right in front of her.

"_Die_."

But before he could move, however, a blade stabs him from behind right through the heart causing him to gasp.

"Game over," Misato said, a dangerous edge to her voice.

Bardiel falls down on his knees, blood spilling out from his lips before he crashed down upon the ground. He stayed down as the two Hunters stared down at him, waiting to see if he was going to move but nothing happened.

Hikari let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Misato pulled out her blade from the body.

"That was _too _close," she said.

"At least, he's dead," Misato said, looking down at him.

Hikari didn't answer her.

Asuka approached.

"Is… Is he really dead?"

Misato glanced at her smirking.

"I stabbed him straight through the heart," she said, "He may not have been a Human or an Vampire but he was still a living being and all living being need something to survive."

She glanced back down at it.

"And that's a heart."

"Let's make sure, shall we?" Hikari said, raising her sword.

"Hikari…" Misato started.

But the girl had brought her blade down upon Bardiel's body severing the head from the body. Then, many things happened at once. A shockwave of some kind knocked the three off their feet as a dark mass grew out of the body on the ground and flew straight toward Asuka.

Then the redhead let out a terrible scream feeling her body burning as if it was on fire and then another scream echoed with hers before it was gone…and then she heard Misato's yell and saw the woman get throw backward unto the ground, unmoving.

Hikari was on her feet in a few seconds as Asuka was.

"_Misato_," Asuka yelled.

Misato groaned then stood up moving slowly and then got back up on her feet. She had a hand on her forehead as the mass of purple hair was shadowing her face.

"Misato," Asuka called.

A glint of yellow,

"_Not quite,"_

__**The battle take a surprising turn...What happened to Misato?**

**XD**


	3. Soul

**Hey guys enjoy the story...XD**

Chapter Fifty Two

Soul

Both Hikari and Asuka's eyes widened their eyes hearing Bardiel's voice coming from Misato's mouth. It was so shocking that Asuka couldn't speak.

_W…What…How?_

"_I must say, this body is quite beautiful, compared to my last one," _Bardiel's spoke looking at the feminine hand.

"H…How is it that you're still alive?" Hikari said, "You were stabbed straight to the heart."

"_The body was the one that died," _Bardiel spoke with a manic grin upon Misato's face, "_It will take more than such ordinary means to kill me."_

He laughed.

"_I set a trap and like the foolish simple minded Humans you are you fell right for it."_

Hikari frowned.

_What's that?_

Since her Hunter's Sight was still activated, she noticed there was something odd…

"Asuka, activate your Hunter's Sight," she said.

Asuka glanced at her.

"What?"

"_Just do it_," Hikari told her, "You'll see what I'm talking about."

Asuka did so, her blue eyes starting to glow softly. She returned her glance toward the Misato's form and she widened her eyes.

_W…What on Earth?_

It was like there was a black patch growing larger and larger upon Misato's white soul, almost like a fungus ensnaring around it.

"You saw it too," Hikari said.

"What is it?" Asuka asked.

"I'm not too sure," Hikari said, "But it may be that's how Bardiel devours people's souls. He said earlier that Human souls caused his powers to grow."

"He…_He's _eating Misato's soul," Asuka said horrified, "How do we remove him from her?"

_I'm thinking about that also Asuka, _Hikari thought, _That would mean that the body he was using before was just a ordinary man he possessed till he devoured the man's soul entirely..leaving nothing but that pit of darkness I was able to see. Since the body die…he left it and took over the nearest one he could find…meaning he can't survive for long without possessing a body…But would that mean…removing him, we have to kill Misato?_

Hikari felt a cold chill at the thought.

_This…no, there must be another way…c'mon Hikari, think…think…_

The young Hunter was wracking her brain for an answer when a memory came to mind…

_Flashback_

"_How did you know it wasn't Shinji?" Misato asked._

"_I didn't at first," Asuka answered her, "But…you remember those feelings I kept getting, those murderous feelings directed at me…except now, I could feel it in the air around him."_

"_Maybe it's because of the Lance?"_

"_How so?"_

_Well the Lance is supposedly Light right?" Misato said, "Maybe because it is a part of you you could feel Dark Magic when it's at work or when it's nearby."_

_End of Flashback._

"That's it," she whispered.

"What?"

"I know how we can remove him from Misato," Hikari said, "We will have to use the Lance…the same method you used to free Shinji."

Asuka looked at her.

"Will it work?"

Hikari looked at Misato's form seeing that the dark mass was growing even larger.

"For Misato's sake…it have to. I've got a plan."

* * *

Bardiel blinked noticing that the Hunter and Asuka were approaching him, causing him to smirk with Misato's lips.

"_You're actually going to fight against me?"_

"It won't take long to bring you down," Hikari said, narrowing her eyes as she holds her swords.

From beside her, Asuka hold the Lance at the ready.

"_The only way to remove me is by killing your friend," _he spoke through Misato's mouth, "_Then, come at me and face the terror."_

* * *

"Let's go," Hikari yelled at Asuka.

The two of them charged forward as Hikari attacked her with a battle cry.

"_You really don't care for the safety of your friend," _Bardiel spoke.

"When I'm done with you," Hikari said, "My friend won't be in danger anymore."

Bardiel smirked.

"_We'll see about that."_

He caught one of the blades with Misato's hand, stopping the attack as red blood spills from the wounds.

"_If you could only hear her voice yelling out in pain," _Bardiel told her.

Hikari ignored him, launching a kick forward right into Misato's gut, causing Bardiel to let out a grunt of pain.

"You may be using Misato's body," she said, "But you don't know her at all. A wound like that is nothing but a warm up to her."

Hikari charged at his stumbling form and dropped a punch against Misato's cheek. Angry, Bardiel retaliated with a blast of magic sending Hikari flying backward…and to his surprise she grinned at him.

"_NOW ASUKA,"_

Bardiel glanced around him seeing the head of the Lance of Longinus aiming straight for him with the redhead looking determinate.

_So this was their plans all along, _he thought, _distracting me...using my own confidence against myself. Clever._

* * *

Asuka was rushing straight toward the Bardiel/Misato who was looking straight at her. He hadn't been aware of her presence till now. The plan was working.

"_For this plan to work we need the element of surprise," _Hikari's voice said, "_From what I've observed so far, he is overconfident in his abilities that he underestimate us Hunter because we can't use mystical's forces. This will lead to his downfall."_

She smirked as the Lance arrived closer to Misato's form which the woman suddenly cries out.

"ASUKA DON'T…"

Misato's own voice, hearing it caused Asuka to falter and then the next thing she knew she was blown back from the blast causing her to land on her back painfully.

"_You Humans are so easily controlled by your emotions," _Bardiel spoke, "_It will easily be the death of you."_

_He…He even counter-attacked our plan, _Hikari thought, _and there isn't much time left for Misato…_

Bardiel's rose Misato's arm toward the air as dark energy started to appear around him.

"_This soul is almost mine_," he said, "_I will live on for the centuries that will follow…I will be Immortal."_

"N…No, you're not," Asuka said, drawing both attentions toward her, "_You're going to die for messing with me and Misato_."

"W…What do you mean?" Hikari asked, "We can't think up a strategy in time…"

"You won't need to," Asuka said.

Hikari's eyes widened.

"What I meant is that, I've figured out his weakness," the redhead smirked.

_Does…Does he even _have _one?_ Hikari thought.

* * *

**Hunter's Monastery Forest.**

Two peoples were walking through the dirt paths.

One of them was masked with a white mask which bore an upside down triangle with many eyes upon it, his body dressed in a large coat, while the other one had his head hidden behind a hat.

"So they are the one she want us to take care of," the one with the hat said.

"They are only a liability," the masked one spoke, "after all, they have outlived their usefulness to the organization."

A smirking lips was showed as the one with the hat, titled his head upward.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he said.

Across them, was the large Gate of the Monastery.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"_Weakness?" _Bardiel repeated.

"You said our emotions weaken us," Asuka said standing up, "But when I heard Misato's voice…I have felt her emotions, her love and her desire to protect me from harm. Those are the weapons for you defeat. Those are you weaknesses."

Asuka took hold of her Lance.

"_Let's finish this Bardiel_," she yelled.

She then charged forward at the enemy, he eye shining with confidence. Bardiel launched blasts toward the oncoming girl but Asuka dodged them as if they weren't even there.

Then Asuka raised her palm toward Bardiel, yelling.

"_Light of the Soul," _

As her hands surged with power, Asuka felt it then. She felt Misato's soul and emotions. She can feel them fueling through her body and into her very being as the Lance of Longinus started to glow a brilliant white light.

"I can't be defeated," Bardiel yelled, "_I'M IMMORTAL."_

He launched two large blast of dark magic at Asuka….but the redhead simply tore through them as if they were made out of smoke, her Lance shining with power.

_With Misato's emotions empowering my body, _Asuka thought, _I can't lose._

Misato's form appeared right behind Asuka, causing Bardiel's eye to widen considerably, before the white light pierced through him, and engulfing them both.

**Fueled by her guardian and desire to save her loved one...Asuka strike back...**

**What will be the conclusion?**


	4. Dark Goals

**Hey there, final chapter in this VOLUME.**

**XD ENJOY.**

Chapter Fifty Three

Dark Goals

Hikari had to shield her eyes away from the light that had overpowered both Misato and Asuka's form. She had expected a backlash of explosion or a shockwave of something but they weren't any explosion…just pure light.

_Is this an Angel's Tear power? _She thought.

When the light diminished, Hikari glanced back toward where she had seen them and saw Misato was lying on the ground unconscious and behind her; Asuka was standing stabbing the glowing Lance into…

Hikari blinked.

A black shadow mass was there, barely with a humanoid shape but Hikari can see the yellow eyes.

"You couldn't feel emotions because you didn't have any," Asuka said, looking down at the black mass, "This is what caused your downfall, for emotions may be a human weakness, but they are also our greatest strength…so don't you dare underestimate us and our feelings."

The black mass let out a pitiful wail.

"Be gone," Asuka said.

The Lance glowed brightly as the mass dissipated into nothingness, with Asuka scowling down at it. Then She pulled out the Lance from the ground and turned toward Hikari giving her a smirk.

"We did it," she said.

Hikari shook her head.

"You did that all on your own Asuka," she said, "I'm impressed."

Asuka let out a smile at her as they arrived beside Misato limp form.

"C'mon let's get out of here."

* * *

Misato felt like she was watching a movie. She was watching those memories which she knew wasn't hers play in front of her. The memory was of the old Tokyo docks and then before her very eyes one of the large containers door was send flying off the hinges and Rei Ayanami falls out. There was some kind of yellowish mist coming from behind her as Rei falls down on her knees, vomiting blood upon the ground.

And before the vampire was aware, she was surrounded.

Rei had looked up, only to find a gun barrel at her face before she was shot.

"_Phase Two is completed," _Bardiel's voice echoed, around Misato "_Take the Vamp to SEELE. She will reveal what we're is looking for."_

Then the memory shifted and she found herself watching Shinji Ikari's terrified face…and then attacking Asuka at the school…

"_Assembles the Angel's Tears," _a woman's voice spoke, "_This is our mission, and we will awakens our fallen Gods from their slumbers and wreak havoc on this world with us as it Masters. A world controlled by SEELE."_

"_HAIL SEELE…"_

Misato opened her eyes.

The woman blinked a little, gathering her surrounding and then she realized that she was at the hospital. Turning her attention toward the window, Misato noticed that it was already dark.

"Finally awake?" a voice asked, sounding like wind chimes.

Misato turned toward it. In the darkened room, tow glowing red eyes were watching her. Misato knew that it was a Vampire and felt her heart suddenly pick up and the heart rate machine beeped ferociously.

"No need to get scared," the vampire spoke approaching her, "We were allies last time I checked."

Coming into the lights, Misato quickly recognized her.

"Lilly?"

"Hey, you remember my name," The blonde said, "What happened to you? You look like you went to Hell and back."

Misato looked at her.

"Where have you been these past weeks?" she asked.

"Germany," Lilly answered her, "I heard some disturbing news that I had to confirm it with an old friend…but what happened to you though?"

"Attacked by a thing called Bardiel," Misato said, "He was after the Angel Tear that Asuka possessed."

Lilly looked confused.

"How did he even knew Asuka had the Lance?"

Misato quickly explained about Father Louis using Hikari's reports passing the information to the unknown party.

"Never believed that a Hunter would betray his own," Misato said, "Not him of all people."

"First time for everything I presume," Lilly told her.

Misato glanced at the vampire before quickly making up her mind.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you know of SEELE?"

Lilly froze but only for a second before looking back at her.

"_Where did you hear that name_?"

"They've send Bardiel after Asuka," Misato said, "and I will bet my life that they would send someone twice as strong when they've learn that Bardiel had failed….and they've also captured Rei."

In a slip second, Lilly was right in front of her face, her red eyes looking frantic.

'H…How did you know?"

"Bardiel possessed my body…and I saw through some of his memories," Misato told her, "They think Rei might know the location of something that they seem to think important."

Lilly removed herself from her.

"Rei is an old vampire despite her looks," she said, "She might knew things about stuffs that even I ignores…did they say where they were taking her?"

"Bardiel wasn't thinking about that at the time," Misato told her, "But…how did you know of SEELE?"

Lilly sighed.

"That friend of mine of Germany," she said, "He warned me about them…saying that they have started to move, and tell me to be careful at whom I trust."

Misato sighed.

"The way he said it, he makes it seems like something bad is coming,"

Lilly looked at her.

"I hope not," she said, "Well, I'm going to let you rest…there is someone I'm going to meet anyway. Take care of yourself Misato."

Before the purple haired woman could answer, the vampire was gone.

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

"Bardiel's name had disappeared from the Scrolls," a figure said as it sat on the ground.

"_Bardiel was defeated_?" another said, his voice tinged with surprise, "I never thought it would be possible to defeat this guy."

The Human shaped hologram stayed silent for a few moments.

"_What of the Vampire we've captured_?"

"Sedated," the first figure said, "and under the doze of Vamridic. Arael is already working on her…but it seems a Vampire's mind is more complicated than Humans."

* * *

Rei Ayanami's prone form was lying upon a metallic surface, her limbs strapped in. she was naked, but her body was free of bruises, scar of any of the sort. It was like baby skin. In front of her head, a woman who had both of her hands near it was seating there, her face scrunched in the utmost concentration.

"How is it going?" a man asked.

Arael opened her eyes, which were yellow and removed her hands.

"She's had training into hiding her secrets," she spoke, "Her mind is filled with blocks...some kind of magic unlike I've ever seen before. It's almost like they're suppressing some memories."

That caused her companion to frown.

"Suppressed?"

"Strange I know," Arael said, looking at Rei's unconscious face, a longing kind of look in her eyes, "She is most…interesting so far."

"For a vampire that is."

"No."

That brought up a confusion from her companion's face.

"No what?"

Arael looked up at him, a serious look on her face.

"She is not only a vampire," she said, "That much I know."

She looked back at Rei's face.

"She's more than that."

**To be continued in Volume 14**

**The one called Arael make a surprising revelation about Rei.**

**What is SEELE planning?**

**AN: Hey guys thanks for the review on the last Volume. i really appreciate it. As you've read, the Volume was mostly about the fight between Bardiel and the Hunters...Hope it was exciting to read for i had a blast writing it. My other Evangelion story, EVANGELION FIGHTERS is on break for the Holidays and i'll possibly start posting again in January 2012. I was just posting that so you may know.**

**If you guys haven't read it yet, go check it out. it's a good read and like the Hunter and Vampire series it got MAJOR AU, since it's not relatable to the Anime at all except the characters, few names and ect...**

**Well, this is it for now. Hope you readers have a nice holidays and a Great new years.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
